Hoyu
Haiju is a language spoken in Haigwo, an island nation south of China, where it is the sole official language of Haigwo's 9 million residents. It is a language isolate written with a modified-Latin script and occasionally Chinese logograms called Toshinan (图写项) - figure writing - in Haiju. General information Haiju is the native language of the Hai people in the South China Sea. It is a verb-heavy language with a agglutinative grammar. Word order is usually SVO, but it can be flexible do to the high level of inflection. Historically, the language was written with Chinese logograms, but because they represented little of the actual language, the Hai people officially adopted the Latin script in the mid-1900s. Still, the Chinese logograms see use today, mostly among elders, but also as a simpler means of communication. Because of the nation's long history of trade with the Chinese, there are many loanwords from Chinese in the Haiju language. Etymology The word Hai, ''which is representative of the Hai people, is a Chinese loan (海 ''Hǎi) and it literally means "sea". Historically, many Chinese were surprised to find an island nation south of their land and talked of it appearing from the ocean overnight and referred to it as the sea nation (海国'' Hǎi guó''), which is where the nation gets it's modern name from. Haiju (from Chinese 海语 Hǎi yǔ) means "sea language". Residents of Haigwo are called Haireneb ''(sea people) in Haiju, which is taken from the Chinese phrase for sea people (海人 ''hǎi rén). Phonology 'Consonants' 'Vowels' Monopthongs #/i/ is only realized as /ɪ/ in dipthongs or tripthongs, it is realized as /i/ on it's own Dipthongs Tripthongs 'Alphabet' #/ŋ/ can not occur in the syllable onset so there is no majascule form Chinese logograms The Hai people adopted the Chinese logograms (called 图写项 Toshinan ''- figure writing in Haiju) hundreds of years ago. The logography was a very crude way of communicating because not much can be understood by simply looking at the Chinese characters. In order to actually read the Chinese characters for Haiju and understand them, near-fluency and knowledge of the logography is needed. Even then, the meaning conveyed through the logograms was ambiguous. The most commonly used Chinese character in Haigwo is 海 ''Hǎi - the chinese character for Sea, which is still featured on the nation's flag and all government-affiliated documents. As you can see above, the Chinese logograms convey nothing about the grammar or pronounciation of Haiju and simply serve as a very crude way of communicating. If the characters (海人二 海国的 将 繁可) were literally translated, one would read sea person two sea country of be prosperity marker. ''This is nowhere near correct and in order to actually understand that sentence, an intimate knowledge of Haiju is needed. Rules of Use *When "simple" sentences are formed (i.e. sentences where the subject, tense, aspect, mood, or voice must be indicated), designated markers are used to indicate what cannot be inferred otherwise. *Noun cases are indicated by Chinese characters for prepositions. *Chinese numerals are never used as numerals. Latin numerals are used instead. *Pluralization is indicated by the Chinese character for two (二) following the noun. 'Phonotactics' ©©V©© A word may be a single vowel, which can be a monop-, dip, or tripthong. Any single consonant can occur in the syllable coda other than /ɲ/. Any consonant other than /ŋ/ can occur in the syllable onset. Syllable-onset consonant clusters /sk/, /sl/, /sm/, /sn/, /sɲ/, /sp/, /st/, /sv/, /br/, /dr/ /ðr/, /fr/, /gr/, /kr/, /pr/, /ʃr/, /θr/, /ʃk/, /ʃl/, /ʃm/, /ʃn/, /ʃɲ/, /ʃp/, /ʃr/, /ʃt/, /ʃv/, /gl/, /fl/, /kl/, /bl/ Syllable-coda consonant clusters /ks/, /ls/, /ms/, /ns/, /ŋs/, /ps/, /rb/, /rd/ /rð/, /rf/, /rg/, /rk/, /rp/, /rʃ/, /rθ/, /rʃ/, /lʃ/, /mʃ/, /nʃ/, /ŋʃ/, /pʃ/, /rʃ/, /vʃ/, /nt/, /nd/, /ft/, /kt/, /ld/, /lt/, /lp/, /lb/, /lk/, /lf/, /lv/, /rt͡ʃ/, /lt͡ʃ/, /mp/, /mf/, /nz/, /ŋk/, /pt/, /ŋθ/ Grammar 'Verbs' Haiju conveys much information through verbs. A verb root can take prefixes or suffixes to convey speaker (person, gender, number, clusivity), mood, tense, and voice. All affixes are one or two letters. In the jussive mood, the subject marker becomes the object. The Chinese character for each affix is listed below or next to the Latin affix. Subject prefixes There are three non-grammatical genders in Heingaju: masculine, feminine, and inanimate. They always agree with the subject, that is, a chair would be inanimate, one's sister would be feminine, and one's father would be masculine. Gender markers are only used in singular conjugations unless every subject referred to by the person+number marker has the same gender. There are three persons: first, second, and third person, and two numbers: singular and plural, which produces a total of 6 person+number markers. Negative Markers Tense Markers Haiju has three basic tenses with two forms for each marker so it always agrees phonetically with the affixes around it. The verb stem Verb stems in Haiju are always one syllable and do not undergo any conjugation. However, dual verbs ("start playing" "start to sing" "need to move" etc) can stack next to each other. Mood markers If the verb root does not end in a consonant, the mood marker adds a ''-g-'' in between the end of the verb root and the beginning of the mood marker. 'Indicative' The indicative mood is used for factual statements, such as in the examples listed below. 'Subjunctive' The subjunctive mood is used when speaking about something hypothetical (an "if" statement). 'Conditional' 'Necessitative' 'Jussive' 'Interrogative''' Voice Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages